


bye bye, my blue

by teal_shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_shadow/pseuds/teal_shadow
Summary: Alpha!Mikasa and Omega!Eren navigate the tumultuous stage known as puberty.While all their friends know the two were destined to be mates, Eren is as oblivious as a shoujo manga heroine. Mikasa must have the patience of a saint given how she wasn't putting any pressure whatsoever to bond with her childhood friend. Witness the shenanigans of these two together with their gang as they work their way through highschool and maybe, finally, towards each other (Eren, please).
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	bye bye, my blue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work for the AoT fandom. it's also my first time attempting to work on the ABO universe. this is just an introduction to establish the dynamics of EreMika. will update weekly!

When Mikasa was three years old, her parents had gotten her a teddy bear. It had a red scarf around it. She would take this bear everywhere.

It was still the height of winter. Five-year old Mikasa was bundled up in her blue winter coat. They were visiting relatives for the New Year. The Ackermans had this annual gathering at one of their grand ancestral homes in Hyogo. Mikasa dreaded the mass of aunts and uncles, who were practically strangers approaching them, but she had no choice and knew to be a good girl and respectfully accept compliments and cheek pinches. She needed brownie points if she wanted her mom to finish knitting here request, a new sweater for Teddy.

“Hello,” an elegant couple had started a conversation with her parents when her dad nudged her. Mikasa’s eyes landed on a young boy in front of her. He had the signature Ackerman dark hair and blue-grey eyes.  
“Levi, you should be nice to Mikasa. She’s your only cousin after all.” Auntie Kuchel, Mikasa now remembered since she gave her a blue dress from France last Christmas, berated her cousin. She heard the young boy scoffed but introduced himself as Levi.

Mikasa and Levi were left by the adults in their grandfather’s study. Uncle Kenny reminded them to behave and not break anything. The big fireplace in the center of the room making it extra toasty, she had removed her plaid bolero. Levi was seated beside her on the couch reading a book. Mikasa couldn’t read books with no pictures yet so she decided to make conversation.

“What’re you reading?” she asked. The boy closed his book and turned to her. To others, Levi’s stoic face would’ve intimidated them but Mikasa didn’t show such signs, so the boy decided to indulge his cousin’s request.

“Grimm Tales,” he replied. Mikasa’s eyes lit up.

“You read fairytales like me?” she excitedly scooted closer to the boy.

“Read to me,” she pleaded. Levi chuckled.

“These aren’t the fairytales that are suited for your age.” at this, the little girl pouted.

“You’re here which means you’re not any older than I am.” Mikasa argued.

“I’m twelve. I’m only here since I’m not allowed alcohol yet.” Levi stated, which shocked Mikasa.

“You don’t look that tall yet. I have a classmate whose sister is twelve and she’s taller than you.” she stuck her tongue out. Levi’s eyebrow twitched.

“I knew the kind girl was an act. You’re a brat, as expected.” to exact a small revenge, he swiped the bear she carried with her.

“Hey! Give Teddy back!” Mikasa had started to tackle the boy but he was taller, despite her reaching. No matter how she stretched her arms the boy only held Teddy higher. She was getting agitated and decided to try one of the things her dad taught her. She kicked Levi on his crotch, which caught the boy offguard and finally released the plush from his hold to clutch his aching groin. Laughter was heard from the door and there stood Uncle Kenny.

“She got you huh, Levi?” he went in the room and settled down beside a still fuming Mikasa. Levi was trying his best to put on a poker face but couldn’t get up back on the couch just yet.

“There’s a good girl, Mikasa” Kenny patted the little girl’s head in approval. Ackermans needed to know to stand up for themselves after all.

* * *

Eren was blessed to have an older sibling to grow up with. Their dad was always busy with hospital work. His mom, on the otherhand, needed to manage her bakery so she was away most of the time too. Eren only had Zeke to play with.

That was until April came, Eren hated it whenever his birthday ends because it meant Zeke would be busy with school preparations. Since he didn’t want to be a nuisance to his brother, Eren would opt to play with his bunny plush. The stuff toy was a hand-me-down from Zeke. His brother said it was precious because his mother, who died when Zeke was born, had sewed it herself. Eren’s mom never made Zeke feel like she wasn’t her son. But Zeke still refused to call her mom and settled for Auntie Carla.

Eren was in his room. He was playing make believe with his bunny. The concept for today’s adventure was hunter dad Eren and his beloved baby bunny.

“Eren,” Zeke had knocked on his door while he was in the middle of playing. As much as Eren got annoyed, he missed his brother.

“What is it, oniichan?” he called. The elder blonde entered the room. He sat on Eren’s bed and gestured for his little brother to follow. Once Eren was seated, Zeke smiled but the little boy can still feel the apprehension from his brother.

“Oniichan?” he asked worriedly. Zeke chuckled and patted Eren’s brown locks.

“Aunt Carla wanted me to ask you about something important.” Zeke began.

“Mom, did? What is it?” Eren’s green eyes looked curiously at the blonde. They were too bright for Zeke, but it made him smile and ease up. _Maybe, it’s for the best_ , he thought to himself.

“Hmm. You know how I have to go back to school starting Monday? Aunt Carla and dad asked me to talk to you about the possibility of you going to school too?” he explained to the brunette. A wide smile appeared on Eren’s face at the possibility of going after years of asking his parents. He was five now. He clutched bunny to his chest and excitedly replied.

“Really? Do you really mean that, oniichan?” Zeke laughed at his little brother’s excitement. Another pat to Eren’s head and the older nodded in affirmation.

“Yup! You’ll make new friends there. So what do you say, Eren?” the little boy was running around the room in excitement. He paused and directed his green orbs to the elder.

“I get to be with you in school?” Eren asked. This made Zeke sigh. _Apparently, Carla’s worries were real. Eren is attached to me_., he thought.

“We’ll be together going but I’ll be in a different building. You know oniichan is a big boy now so I go to the big kids’ class. While you, on the otherhand, get to be with other kids your age. You’ll make new friends there.” he explained to Eren. He was now kneeling in front of the little boy who pondered the idea that he wouldn’t be with his beloved brother.

It took Zeke asking their cook to make Eren’s favorite food, bacon, for lunch and a bit more coaxing before he could get the little boy to agree going to kindergarten. Zeke thought it best that Eren enter now rather than later. The younger Yeager needed to work on his social skills given their family’s status. Also, given his observation of how his brother behaved, Zeke had a theory what Eren’s secondary gender might be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated~ thank you as well for getting this far ^^


End file.
